Eye for an Eye
by Travolka
Summary: A vicious demon is on the loose, handing out revenge to all those who have wronged her with their children. Unfortunately, John is the most wrong of all. Dean- 16 Sam- 12 Serious Sam and Dean whumpage but brave faces. Violence and slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic on this website so hopefully I did everything right! PLEASE leave a review I'm DESPERATE to hear what you think. Good or bad, whatever, don't care but if you like it then I'll be posting more the second you tell me to!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything mentioned including the boys and songs.

_Rebel souls. Deserters we are called,_

_Chose a gun, and throw away the sun,_

_Now these towns, they all know our name._

_6- gun sound. Is our claim to fame._

_I can hear them say._

_Bad company and I won't deny_

_Bad, bad company, till the day I die._

_-Bad Company, Bad Company_

The brothers slouched easily in the back seat, the older holding his tiny sibling protectively in his lap. John glanced back in the mirror and could not help but grimace. The sleeping forms of his sons did not do anything to quell the uneasy feeling in his stomach. _They are on a hunt goddam it. Dean knew better than to fall asleep. _He knew the kids were exhausted but this is what he'd trained them for, raised them as. They were almost adults for god's sakes. Hell Sam acted like one more than he did sometimes; he had no right to drift off now. As he took in his younger son's tiny frame compared to his brother's another pang of annoyance gripped him. Sam was too small, how the hell was he going to be anything but a burden without any strength? He had been working his youngest hard, trying to get him to bulk up. Sam was tough, he knew that, but to survive in this world you needed to be a lot more than tough. _He had learnt that the hard way._

He softened a little bit as he took in his eldest's relaxed features. He knew he was being harsh but that's what life was. If he couldn't teach his sons to protect themselves, if he couldn't make them strong then how were they supposed to survive in this world? The world that had killed the only woman he had ever loved and ripped away everyone else in his life. Everyone but the two peaceful figures in the back seat. He hadn't seen the 16 year old that relaxed in a while, arms wrapped affectionately around his sibling. He could see where his hand rested on his brother's neck as if feeling for a pulse. As if feeling that his brother was alive was the only reason he allowed himself to rest. _How many days had it been since he had last had a good sleep? _He scratched his head and scrunched his eyes, trying desperately to make out the road through the pouring rain. He heard a sound coming from his boys and glanced back. He could see Sam stirring slightly, muttering quietly. He sighed. _Damn nightmares, the kid was a walking train wreck._

He heard a whimper coming from the figure in his arms and was instantly on full alert. He stretched his stiff muscles and took in his surroundings. _Damn he had fallen asleep. What was wrong with him?_ _God he was starving. _"Sam?" he whispered, shaking his younger sibling as he began to whimper again. _Little brothers... _"Sammy!" He said louder, trying to force his sibling out of his dreamland. He saw the familiar brown eyes open to half-mast and a wave of terror pass through them as the line between the real world and nightmares blurred. "I gotcha buddy, its ok." He saw recognition flash in his brother's face and sighed with relief. _Easy one tonight. Didn't even break a sweat. Thank god for that. Do not want Dad witnessing any potential chick flick moments as he tried to calm half-awake Sammy. _As his wits came back to him, Sam relaxed, letting the nightmare go. He looked down at him, his worried green eyes searching for any signs that something was wrong. He was greeted with Sam's patented puppy dog stare and a flash of _those_ dimples. _Goddam it this kid was going to be a heartbreaker, that's for sure. A damn geeky one at that but hey, if he had inherited even a little of his brothers charm… _He smiled at his slightly shaking brother. "Hey Twilight Zone, all good in there?"

Sam was still groggy. _Twilight Zone? The references his brother seemed to pull out of his ass sometimes…_"Okay random. Yeah I'm fine." The pain in his head spiked as he sat up straighter forcing him to grimace slightly. _Ow. _He saw his dad look back at him, take in his expression of pain, then pull his eyes back to the empty road. _Yeah I'm fine dad, thanks for asking. _"Where are we going again?" he was still slightly dazed. That caught his dad's attention.

"What do you mean where are we going, I've been prepping you two for 3 days now."His dad's coarse reply came immediately. "Sam, if you're not concentrating and prepared then all you're doing…" He zoned out. His head hurt and he wanted his dad to just stop talking. He could feel himself shaking uncontrollably and Dean's worried gaze on his pain-filled face. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease some of the pain in his head. With a start he realised his dad's mouth was still moving. _Wow, he is still lecturing me._

"Yeah yeah" he snapped, interrupting his father's reprimand. "Just excuse me if I'm a little forgetful at the moment, I just woke up from Dean and I being ripped apart by heallhounds and unfortunately the 36 fire trucks crashing through my brain right now have got me a little distracted." It was rude, but not entirely undeserved. There was a shocked silence for a moment before Dean piped in, ever the buffer.

"36?" He questioned.

"It's a square number. And it's a multiple of 3." Dean looked at him with a mixture of wonderment and disgust. _How is that even possible? _He shrugged. "I like the number 3"

"Ok…." Came Dean's stunned reply. "Um…Dad I think Sam's brain might be a little bit more broken than we think… did you hit your head anywhere during that nightmare?"

"What?" Their father frowned, obviously having only the last part of the conversation. "What's wrong with Sam?"

Sam sighed. _Nothing you would care about. _He wanted to say it aloud but held himself back.

"The demonic signs…in Minneapolis? Ringing any bells here." Dean answered Sam's question from before, ignoring his father completely.

"Just the giant ones in my head right now." The pounding in his head was too strong and his stomach was beginning to react with the pain. He moaned in pain. He would wait until later to tear his dad a new one, he was sure to say something else to set him off sooner or later and give him a chance but right now he felt weak. Too weak. He buried his head in his brother's jacket, listening to his steady heartbeat as the burning hot rods of pain shot through his skull. He gripped feebly onto his brother's jacket as the pain steadily rose to his breaking point. "Dean." He whispered to his brother's neck.

"Stop the car dad. Sam's kind of dying over here" _How did he know to stop the car? _He felt the vibrations through the car stop and he ripped open the passenger door, flinging himself as fast as his exhausted body would allow onto the side of the road and feeling his legs give way underneath him.

He was out in an instant, catching his brother as he fell to his knees in a grassy spot just short of the line of trees. _Okay, maybe not so easy after all. _He held him carefully as he turned his stomach inside out, soothing him and pushing his long bangs out of his face, sweat mixing with the rain falling hard around them. _What was this?_ _A migraine? At least he wasn't hungry anymore. Sam made sure of that. _He felt his bony sibling lean up against him, breathing hard, his face dripping with sweat but no tears. _That's my boy; he was still a Winchester at heart._ He pulled him close, feeling the heat and fear radiating off him, knowing he was the only thing stopping the tears. He whispered encouragement and could feel his brother clinging to every word. He heard his father walking up slowly behind and he could not help the pang of anger that shot through him. _You are really showing your concern here dad. _He saw his dad run his fingers through his hair and rub the back of his neck, a stance he knew well. _Impatience? Really? Your sons hurling his guts out on the side of the road and you're impatient? _He pulled his attention back to his brother, lifting his chin up to meet the pain-filled brown orbs. No one had eyes like his Sammy. _Who could fit that many damn emotions into two little eyes? He had such girl eyes. _He instantly regretted the thought as they went blank, all emotions emptied, and rolled back into his head as he lost consciousness. "Shit" he heard himself say. He leant Sam's limp body gently against a nearby tree and ran back to the car to grab painkillers, water, _anything _that would help his suffering sibling. He heard his dad come up behind him, not making any move to help him as he frantically searched the car for supplies. _God, do you even care? _He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Dean, it's just a headache he's had these a million times. You can't pander to him; he needs to grow out of it. You're just causing him more pain by allowing him to give into his weakness. Just take him back to the car and let him ride it out. This has happened so many times, you should be used to it by now."

"Yep, I've grown accustomed to my brother throwing up and passing out on the side of the road in the pouring rain. Good plan dad. Actually, how about this? How about I don't even bother dragging him to the car, let's just leave him on the side of the road for the night. That'll teach him, right dad? What is Sam thinking, passing out like that? He should be ashamed for being so weak. I mean it is not as if he's been to four different schools in the last two weeks and had to do exams at two of them, fought two werewolves and a ruguru and is dealing with headaches that literally cripple him. He definitely needs to be taught a lesson." He never talked like that. Ever. Except when Sam's health was involved. When it came to Sam, Dean was in control and they both knew it. He saw his dad's face grow red and he held is head high, ready for the consequences of his outburst. _Totally worth it. You would be proud Sammy, I sounded just like you. Bitchy sarcasm and all._

He should yell at him. He should rip his eldest to shreds. _Yeah, but he is right. Sam _is_ sick. He should be more worried. _But he could not bring himself to feel it. He'd been at the hunt so long, seen so many men with so much worse, not even break a sweat that he found it hard to feel sympathy for his youngest as he retched and collapsed over a headache. Then again, Sam wasn't exactly built for this. He was trained well for it, sure, but it definitely was not in his nature. There was just a gentleness about him. A gentleness belonging purely to Mary, He loved his son unconditionally and would take multiple bullets for him but hell there was just a softness about the kid that was both infuriating and probably the reason he had held on for so long. When he looked at Sam he could actually see the innocence in the world. Without that, he didn't know what he would be as he faced the evil crawling out of every nook and cranny of hell 24/7. _Thanks folks I'll be here all week. _

He sighed. However, innocence had to be protected and the only way to do that was to train him. He though back to Dean's words. He just hoped that he didn't cross the line and have those protections mean the loss of that innocent he was trying to defend. _It's like one of those freakin brainteasers Sam thinks up on the longer drives they took. He's such a nerd._ He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, pushing down the overwhelming rush of feelings. _God he was so much like Mary. _His heart broke as he thought about how uncaring he'd been towards his youngest and what Mary would think of him right now. _No point crying over spilt milk, take it like a man. No. Take it like a Winchester. _He pulled himself up straighter as Dean stared at him quizzically, waiting for an explosion that never came. He pushed his son aside and reached into the car, pulling out every possible form of pain relief he could think of. Dean gapped at him in disbelief. He turned to his eldest, handing him the supplies and straightening up to push him towards Sam. "Don't ever talk like that to me again." He growled.

"Okay." _What the heck was that? Had his dad just backed down? From him? _He had seen the pain that had flashed across his dad's face as he had thought about Dean's words and knew he had thought of his mother. He felt guilty but the thought that had he had helped Sam was enough to allow him to set it aside. His father got back into the car as Dean quickly made his way back over to where Sam lay. _Or not. _He glanced around, frowning. _This had been the tree. Right?_ "Sammy?" His brother's moan came from behind him and he spun quickly to see a woman standing just inside the tree line nearby. _Holding Sam. _Then he saw the gun to his brother's head and nearly fell over.

"Hiya." The young, petit woman smiled flashing them her black eyes. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." _Demons. Shit. _He growled, hoping his dad could see this and was pulling out weapons as they spoke. _Just keep her busy and distracted. _But he couldn't drag his eyes away from the gun pushed against his limp brother's temple. She stroked Sammy's hair gently, another part of him that was thoroughly Sammy, her eyes raking over his tiny form. "Mmmmm…so pretty." She grinned, purring. "The things I could do to you baby doll." He felt sick.

"He's 12. Even for a demon that's gotta be some kind of low." He fought back the urge to barf up the little food he had managed to save in the past few days at the smirk he earns in return. _Distract. Distract. Distract._

"Oh sweetie I've done a lot worse with a lot less." Something about that voice was familiar. Maybe not even the voice, just the way she spoke. It clicked.

"Ooh you're that demented psycho bitch who tried to kill my dad in that hellhole in Minnesota, aren't you? Oh sweet heart you just don't know when to quit." She smiled at that, raking her fingers through the younger hunter's hair again, as if she actually knew him. _Where is dad? Keep talking. Keep talking. _"He took out that kid of yours didn't he?" He took a step towards them, she didn't seem to notice through the anger that was creeping across her features. "Fugly little thing. Looked even fuglier by the time we were done with it." He was close enough now. Close enough that if her attention lapsed for even a second that he had a chance at grabbing Sam. He stole a glance at the figure in her arms. _Shit. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet. Did she do something to him?_ He faltered for a second. She noticed. _Damn. _

"Worried about little bro here, are we? You don't need to be. He'll wake up…eventually." She giggled.

"What did you do to him? Can't be any worse than what we did to….what was his name again? Oh yeah… Jeremy." She winced as she heard the name, as if in actual physical pain. _Good. Because If she had lay a single goddam finger on his brother then so help him…._

"You say his name one more time and it'll get a lot worse." The anger filtered away quickly and a predatory smirk took it's place. "Not that it won't either way." He felt something heavy hit his leg, accompanied by a loud crack and a vicious pain, before he felt a small prick in his neck and everything went black.

_Dad. Please._

Please tell me what you think. Don't worry, serious Winchester whumpage to come if you liked it! Pinky promise! I know it was a bit wordy but I had to set it up. I already have an idea of where I'm going with it but all ideas would be interesting to her as well as any criticism you might have.

Also, I don't have a beta but if anyone has a good one they would like to recommend who could help me with my appalling sentence structure and depiction of characters or would like to volunteer to step up to the role that would be amazing!

Also sorry about my mean depiction of John, as you can probably tell I'm not exactly the biggest fan. After Ruby he's definitely up there on my least favourite list of characters (please don't kill me). But don't worry, it gets better. But only if you let it! Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments. Please keep them coming! Sorry about the swapped perspectives. I'll remember to avoid that next time…..

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not the boys or the songs

_XX_

_And if you go chasing rabbits  
>And you know you're going to fall<br>Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar  
>Has given you the call<br>Call Alice  
>When she was just small<em>

_-White Rabbit, Jefferson Airplane_

He came back slowly. _Where was he? What happened? _Slowly it started to come back. _Sam sick. That psycho demon from Minnesota. What was her name? Tandia. That's what dad had called her. Being hit. _His eyes opened groggily and he took in his surroundings. He sighed in relief as he saw his Sam sitting across from him in a similar state only a few arm lengths away. Hands tied to the chair behind his back and bruises creeping up around the side of his neck, head on his chest. He moved his feet to position himself and felt excruciating pain in his right leg. He gasped as he remembered the hit he had taken, making him black out. He swore then watched as the noises started to rouse his brother. "Sam?" He whispered, taking in the rest of the room. They were in what seemed to be someone's living room. Blood spots stained the floor, walls and the meager bits of furniture set up around the room including a single couch and a cupboard positioned against the far wall. It stunk of sweat and the coppery tang of fresh blood but as he glanced down he realised that that was probably more likely from his newly injured leg than the blood stains around the room. "Sammy? Wake up man." He felt around in his jacket for the pocket knife he kept handy for situations like this. _Life of the privileged, huh Sammy? _Finding nothing he began to swear again. _Must have dropped it when they were dragging me out. Dad is gonna be pissed. _"Come on Jeff, wakey wakey." Sam lifted his head and stared at him groggily.

"Dean?" His head, arms, legs, everything hurt. The blurry shape in front of him focused and he began to remember. God he felt disgusting. _Really need a shower. _He glanced around, noticing the puddle of blood pooling at his brother's feet. _Where are we? Dean will know. _"Where are we? What's going on? Why are you bleeding?" He jumped when a female voice from across the room behind Dean answered.

"You're in deep shit, that's where you are kiddo." _When Dean says kiddo it sounds affectionate but from her it just sounds… wrong. _A soft growl erupted from behind him and he felt warm breath on the backs of his hands. _Was that a dog? _"Meet Cuddles my very own pure-bred hell-spawned pittbull" The bulking mutt made its way to the front of the older Winchester. "Or as they are more commonly know, and affectionately nicknamed, hellhound." _Shit shit shit._

"Well Cuddles here definitely needs a breath mint, Tandia." Dean snapped. The breath was right in his face and it stunk of charcoal and burning flesh. The soft growl shook him to his core. "And some serious chill pills. Seriously man. Chillax." _At least it wasn't anywhere near Sammy, for now. _

"Nah dude, that's just you. I told you to brush your teeth this morning but you were too busy painting your nails." Came Sam's quick reply. _Pretty good little brother. Wait, what is he doing with his hands? _He felt stupid as the realisation hit him _Sam had a knife too. He needs a distraction. _

"Yeah you can talk pukey, between My Little Pony's death breath, you blowing chunks and the smell of your perfume I can barely breath over here." He saw the rope fall away from his brother's arms and just prayed that Tandia hadn't.

"Enough." Came the snapped reply. All business now, Tandia stepped from the shadows, still a room-length away from either of them. "Even though I must admit, you boys are much more entertaining than most of the other kids I've brought in here, I've got a mission and I must complete it."

"Whoa there Jake. No, actually you're more of an Elwood. What's the mission? What other kids? What in hell is going on in here?" Dean knew he probably shouldn't be a smartass but it _did_ seem to be buying them some time. She chuckled.

"All you hunters think you're _so _protected with your wards and charms and salt lines but you can't even protect your own children. I was actually surprised how easy it was to get you guys. I mean, if I can snag the great Winchester duo, what can't I get?"

"Wow lady, _hunter's _kids? You're dumber than I thought. And trust me, my expectations of demon's aren't that high."

Sam quickly piped in. "Gotta agree with you there. I mean seriously, you get trapped by a freakin _condiment._"

The hot breath was gone from Dean's face as she let out a low whistle and he heard it pad over to where she stood, out of his eyesight. "Although this has been fun sweeties, I have work to do. Now, don't worry Dean baby, Sammy's gonna be just fine. It's John's eldest I want. The youngest just has to be injured, nothing too serious." _What the hell was she talking about? _Then, as if in slow motion he watched Sam's leg flinch as if something had brushed against him and felt the air above him distil as the hellhound leapt. He knew he was done. Hellhounds were cruel, vicious and could rip you apart in seconds. He couldn't even bring his hands up to defend himself so he closed his eyes and just let it come. He felt the claws rip into his shoulder with a gasp and then nothing. He opened his eyes in shock to see Sam throwing a handful of salt at the demon who screamed and disappeared before turning to the invisible predator. The movements were too quick, he was blacking out, his shoulder was killing him. _Sam was fighting a hellhound. _He saw the fear in his brother's face as he glanced at him and then the stony determination that overtook it. _Where had Sam gotten salt from? _Only vaguely aware of the situation, he saw as Sam weaved and ducked, then finally with a daring spin and stab he stuck the hellhound in what he presumed to be his stomach with the small pocket knife and heard the huge creature fall to the ground and disappear.

It wouldn't kill it but it definitely bought them some time. _Sam just took out a hellhound, with a freaking pocket knife. _His heart swelled with pride as he felt, more than saw, his brother stumble behind him and undo the ties that held him. "Dude that was freakin' epic" He pulled off his shirt and pressed it hard against his wounds, standing up, careful not to put any weight on his leg. "You just took out a _hellhound and a demon _with only a handful of salt and half a knife. God I wish Dad could have seen that." He frowned as he realised he hadn't gotten a reply yet. Not even a "who's the girl now?" He turned to see the youngest Winchester leaning heavily against the wall, one hand gripped across his stomach. _Was he that pale before? _"Sammy? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a scratch" Came the slow reply. He saw Sam lift his arm off his stomach to stare at the red liquid dripping heavily off his now blood-drenched hand. _How could there be so much blood so quickly? _He looked up at Dean in terror before his legs gave away and he slid to the floor.

"Sam!" He screamed catching his brother before his shoulders hit the floor and pulling him to lean against the wall. He saw the red stain that was beginning to spread across his little brother's chest and panicked. "Where does it hurt? Your stomach? Is that the only place?" He pressed the already blood-soaked t-shirt from his shoulder against the wound.

"I'm fine Dean, I'm fine. Just…let's get those kids out of here." _Sam was barely conscious and he was already worrying about those freaking kids. _He heard a thump from behind him and whipped his back against the wall, pulling Sam closer to him and wrapping his arm around his shoulders to keep him from falling. The sudden movement made Sam moan and he felt him go limp in his arms as the pain became too much.

"You little son of a… I'm going to kill that kid!" Came the fuming response of the demon as she slid across the room, dragging a whimpering hellhound behind her. "That little…." She stopped short as she took in the scene, a small smile spreading over her face. "Now what's this I see? Are our little heroes a little bit injured?"

The world swayed and he pulled Sam closer, fighting desperately to stay awake. But he couldn't find the strength. Warm liquid dripped from his shoulder down in his arms and his leg screamed at him in pain. _Can't leave Sam with this crazy bitch hurt and unprotected. _He couldn't even bring himself to think of a smart ass response to her comment. _Guess that's when you know there's really something wrong, huh Sammy?_ But in the end, even with the incentive of saving his brother, the pain was too much for the tough 16 year old and he followed his brother into the darkness.

XX

Once again I hope it's ok. Tell me what you think.

Oh and by the way I don't blame you if you think the song is irrelevant. It isn't but I'm pretty sure it would only make sense to me…. Sorry about my crappy taste in music by the way….


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has commented so far. You guys are so nice! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the boys or the songs.

XX

_Though nothing, _

_Will keep us together,_

_We could steal time,_

_Just for one day,  
>We can be Heroes.<br>For ever and ever,  
>What d'you say?<em>

_-Heroes, David Bowie_

The cool bars made him shiver as his frazzled mind started to wake up. _Bars? _His eyes snapped open. He seemed to have been dumped in the middle of some kind of cage. Everything hurt and he couldn't breathe with the pressure on his chest. _What was that? _He gingerly lifted his head to get a mouthful of long, brown hair in his face. _Sam. _He sat up quickly, pushing his brother carefully of his chest onto his side before lowering his head back down as dizziness overtook him. As the nausea started to fade slightly he managed to reach over and press his fingers to the side of his brother's neck, feeling desperately for a pulse. The unsteady rhythm did nothing to quell his fears. _Sam's alive. Have to get him to the side of the cage so he can sit up and I can check out how bad he is._

He held the shaking form in his arms, trying not to show his panic. He set his brother gently next to the wall of the cage, sitting down next to him and cradling Sam's head against his shoulder. He smoothed away the damp hair hanging to his pale face slowly, careful not to catch on any of the scratches on his head. He pulled the bloody bangs away gently revealing large, terrified eyes, unfocused through the pain. "How you going Sammy?" he whispered, surprised at how calm it came out. He swayed dizzily, feeling the bile rise up at the back of his throat as he tries to move pressure off his injured leg and felt sickening pain straight to his core. _Push it down. Sam needs you. _He realised he still hadn't got an answer yet. "Sammy?" he said, louder this time. Sam's eyes, having drifted almost completely shut, open wide in surprise at the sound of Dean's voice. He smiled a dreamy, lopsided smile, flashing his dimples at his worried older sibling.

"I'm fine Dean. Nothin' to worry about. We've seen worse right?" Sam struggled to keep his voice steady and his words slurred slightly through the ever-increasing pain in his stomach and head. _He had never felt worse than this, but no point in letting Dean know that, right? He would only worry._ _And if he was worrying, he wouldn't be taking care of himself._ He could feel himself beginning to drift away again but he fought it. _Make sure Dean is ok first, then sleep. _"What about you?" His smile quickly disappearing. "How's your leg? And that shoulder"

Dean could see the barely concealed pain in his brother's eyes, knew it was much worse than he was letting on, but as long as he can flash those dimples and keep those puppy dog eyes open he would leave it for now. Hell he didn't even know if he could have done anything anyway. But Sam was still shivering. Hard. And he could see how hard his brother was fighting to stay awake, realising it was only for his sake that he did so. "I'm fine. I'm not the one who got ripped open and smacked around by a friggin' hellhound" He muttered quickly, placing a hand on Sam's forehead and feeling him relax under his touch and comforting words. "Jeez Sam you're burning up, that's not good. Let me see those cuts. Now"_ So much for not letting him worry._ As Sam pulled the blood-soaked towel away from his chest, Dean felt the bile back in his throat. "Shit Sam, that's bad." He instantly regretted not checking him sooner. The younger Winchester tried not to wince as he pulled his shirt off the still seeping wound and allowed his brother to examine the four long gashes spanning from the top of his shoulder down to just above his waist. _Was it bad that he could hardly feel it unless he touched it?_

"They're not deep Dean. I'm fine. I can't even feel them." _Damn the world should not be spinning like that. _He felt his head drop hopelessly onto his brother's shoulder, unable to stop the whimper that escaped his lips at the fresh wave of nausea and pain. _Dean's ok. Dean's ok. Just have a little rest. But you have to wake up soon. Cannot leave Dean on his own for too long, cannot worry him. Will just rest a little while the _pain_ goes away. Dad will be here soon to get us out of here and then can sleep for real. Just a nap. Just a little nap. _Then the black dots at the edge of his vision swarmed in and he lost the battle to remain conscious.

"Sam?" He watched his brother lose the fight to stay awake and drop his head back onto his shoulder with growing panic. _Can't feel them? Either Sam is lying out of his ass to calm him down or that was really, really bad. Shit, he's going into shock. _He slapped his brother gently on the cheek, cringing at the small noise of pain his sibling made without opening his eyes. He gently slid his fingers under the bloody mat of hair to feel the weak, erratic pulse. _Goddam it Sam, how much pain are you in? _"Sam?" he whispered again, knowing that no matter what happened, unconsciousness was not good. _Please get here soon Dad. _"Come on, stay with me little brother."

He heard the door open and instinctively pulled Sam closer as the gliding figure of their captor entered the room. "Hey there kiddos. How's the weather down here?" Catching sight of the unconscious younger Winchester she let out a soft moan, walking over and leaning closer to the cage to get a better look, all anger from before forgotten. "I just love a damsel in distress." She raised her eyebrows knowingly at Dean, a slight smile on her lips. "And damn if he ain't in distress. Hellhounds right?" she shrugged, "Whatcha gonna do?" She laughed a little at that, increasing the volume as she saw Dean tighten his grip once again on his sibling and gave her a death glare. She pouted, "Oh Deany, you _really _think Daddy Dearest is going to save your sweet little arses this time, don't you? That's adorable. You two are _way _too young to be in this business" Dean fought down panic. _Damn straight they were, his kid brother was bleeding out in his arms as they spoke._ _Where the hell were they? What was Tandia playing at? If they weren't useful she would have killed them already. They'd given her enough reason to. So what were they? Bait? Or did she just enjoy torturing them? _

"Bite me" he managed to grunt. _Hell if he was gonna go, he was gonna go with the Winchester charm._

"Oh sweetie I think I'll leave that to the hellhounds. Oh unless you mean…?" She replied raising an eyebrow suggestively. "I didn't know you were into the whole spawn of hell gig." She laughed again and threw something into the cage. "Well while you two were getting ripped into tiny Winchester-shaped pieces up there I had an idea. How about…just for fun…. We play a little game with old Johnny Winchester." Dean picked up the item cautiously. A phone. "Now don't try anything funny with that phone now, darling. Sammy wouldn't like that very much."

"It's Sam." He heard the weak whisper of his brother next to him. _Trust Sam to only worry about the use of his name, not the very real threat against his life._ His hands fluttered around his brother's face, desperate to see him open his eyes that he was sure were glaring at the demon. "And Dad's gonna find us. With or without a phone call. So you can shove that out-of-date piece of shit right up your…" Sam gasped as Tandia reached into the cage and pulled his arm forcefully, effectively causing him to roll from his brother's protective grip and send fresh waves of agony through his head. Gasping and grabbing at his aching upper body, he looked up at her in shock, her hand already out of the cage before Dean has a chance to grab it. "Ow?" He whispered.

Ignoring the pain and heavy breathing from the young hunter she leaned in close to the cage. Hands rubbing the bars playfully. "Oh, so Sleeping Beauty decided to bless us with her presence, did she? I didn't realise you were allowed to be a smartass with hair like that" She shifted her attention to Dean, glancing at him meaningfully. "I think he might be a bit delirious Dean, your dad's good, but not good enough to find you this time. You know that. And even if he did..." She snaked a hand through the bars and wiped a piece of Sam's hair out of his eyes, laughing as she pulled it away too quickly for Dean's slowing reflexes. "How long do you two _really _have? Especially the little one here. Why, I think he's fallen asleep on us again!" He glanced over. She was right. He had pulled Sam back into his arms and his brother's head had fallen weakly onto his shoulder again. "Now how about that phone call?" She said excitedly. "Here's what I want you to do. I want you to call your dad and tell him exactly what happened to his two darling babies."

XX

Please comment and tell me what you think! I can stop if you want me to. I seriously wouldn't blame you. Flame away.

Oh and David Bowie? Trust me, I know. You don't have to say it, I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a mini one since I don't know if I'll get a chance to post a full one tonigh. Hope it's ok. PLEASE tell me what you think!

XX

_Through these fields of destruction._

_Baptism of fire_

_I've witnessed all your suffering_

_As the battle raged higher_

_And though they did hurt me so bad_

_In the fear and alarm_

_You did not desert me_

_My brother in arms_

_-Brother in Arms, Dire Straits_

His senses came back slowly. Much more slowly than usual. It took him a second to remember but when he did he prayed with all his heart that when he opened his eyes he'd back in the motel, safe and sound. He could almost hear the quiet clicking of his dad on the laptop and Sam's gently breathing beside him. But he knew it wasn't real. Gradually he forced himself to open his eyes. Hunter instincts kicking in he knew he was in deep shit and needed to figure out his position. He glanced down to see the familiar mop of brown hair resting in the crook of his neck and he petted it slowly, feeling the small comfort he got from it. His head was aching and he could hardly move. The pain was too much but he hung on. Lifting his brother's neck to see his ghost-white face he allowed himself to let out a soft whimper. _My poor Sammy. _The hazel eyes stared back at him, glazed and pain-ridden with fever. He could feel Sam's shallow breaths against his hand but the younger hunter didn't even attempt to move away from his brother's touch, he doubted if he could. "Hey there cripple. How's… the devil-dog scratches?" He croaked softly, continuing to stroke his brother's tear-stained cheeks, only barely clinging to ife. _Winchesters… we can't just live and let die._ He could feel his brother's life force slowly slipping away and knew he didn't have much time left. But then again, neither did he. A slow sense of calm began to creep over him as he kissed the top of his brother's shaggy head, the tears rolling down his cheeks. _Winchesters don't cry, but for this one, I think I can make an exception._

"Dean…" the younger boy whispered.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I just…" he watched as his baby brother struggled to pull in enough air to speak. "Thanks. For… for everything." He looked at the dripping eyes of his brother and with his last remaining strength pulled him close. He could feel how close they were to the edge. In his gut he knew that the chances of them making it out of this were next to nothing. _And even if they did…_ They had both stopped shivering hours ago and they could barely pull enough air to breath, let alone speak. He allowed the calm to wash over him, numbing him.

Tandia hadn't been into see them in while. _How long had it been? _Without a window or any other way to tell night from day he had no way of telling. They just drifted in and out. Barely speaking, not needing to. She had come in once to feed them. Forcing a single moldy piece of bread through the bars to Dean and he had passed it to Sam. She hadn't liked that. By then he wasn't taking in a word she said. Something about wanting _him _alive, not Sam. It didn't matter, he hadn't eaten it and she had gone away. If Sam wasn't getting anything, then neither was he. They were going down together.

"Anytime little bro. Hey at least… at least we're going out with a bang…right?" A small imitation of his patented dimples ghosted over his face.

"Demons and hellhounds… bleeding out in a cage… can't ask for much more than that." They both smiled silently, too tired to laugh. Too tired to do anything but hold their brother as close as their weak limbs would allow and sleep. "Night Dean."

"Night Sammy. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

And with that they drifted off. They didn't know if they were going to wake up, if they even could but they knew that if they did, they would do it together. Neither were leaving without the other.

XX

As always, I live for your criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Heya everyone. Thanks so much for the comments. You guys are amazing!

Hopefully the wait wasn't too stressful for you and that this next chapter won't disappoint. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think, it only takes a second and it REALLY helps!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not the boys or the songs.

P.S. My taste in music is awful for someone my age, I know. Trust me, I know. The song choices aren't random but I'm pretty sure that they will only make sense or have any kind of relevance to me. My mind works in strange and unusual ways. So once again, I do apologise.

XX

_There's no more time left to criticize_

_I've seen what I could not recognise_

_Everything in my life was leading me on_

'_Cause I can't lose now there's no game to play_

_-Don't Look Back, Boston_

_This was too easy. _The thought echoed in his head, drowning out all other thoughts. _It was if she actually wanted him to find them. _For 2 days the GPS in his sons phones had been turned off, but today he checked it with a desperate plea to some higher that they had managed to switch it on, and found it functional again.It had taken 2 minutes for John to trace his sons using GPS and half an hour to think about it. _Tandia was too smart for this. She's a demon for gods sakes. What was he missing? _He snapped his eyes back to the clock. _Dammit, he'd already waited too long, he should be with his boys. _But the hunter in him told him to wait. To think. _What was she playing at?_

And that's when it clicked. It took all his efforts to rush to the bathroom before he emptied what was left in his stomach. _She wanted him to find them. Because finding them would be the best part for her. _He got up quickly, wiping his mouth and heading for the door. Now that he was almost sure it wasn't a trap, just a sick revenge-driven, hell-spawned bitch, he wasted no time in calling Bobby and speeding down the highway towards the address. He had never been so scared in his life. _Tandia would have waited until the final moment before she allowed him to find them. He had to get there, now._

"Bobby." He barked over the phone, panic quickly taken over by a grim determination. "I know where they are." _2 days. 2 days with Tandia. And he didn't even know what she'd done to them. _A horrific picture of a hellhound ripped into his mind. _No. They were going to be ok. They had to be. _He threw the address at Bobby and hung up. He knew his long-time friend would be calling every contact he had to back him up to save his boys. Sometimes he was amazed at the love his kids could bring out in other people. He pushed back the thought. _Get them out. Just get them out. _

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and threw it open. He froze as he heard the sickeningly familiar voice on the other end.

"So you finally worked it out did you, darl? Bout time. I thought you were meant to be good at this? I watched you sit on your ass for half an hour while I sat here stroking little Sammy's head. Big brother didn't even have the energy to stop me." Guilt rushed through him and he fought to stay calm.

"Hell yeah I worked it out. And I'm coming to get you bitch, if it's the last thing I do." She sighed, then carried on as if he hadn't said a word.

"His hair is so _soft. _Like a baby's. But he is a pretty little thing, isn't he? They both are. If it were up to me I'd just let them go. Let you corrupt them on your own. I only wanted one of them dead. I'm not cruel you know. Just fair. You take the most important thing in my life from me, only just that I pay back the favor, right? But I guess your sons have inherited that Winchester stubbornness. And they're both gonna pay for it." He heard movement in the background and the distinctive sound of a whimper. _Sammy. _"Shhh" he heard her coo to his youngest. _He was only a kid. _"It's ok sweetie. Stop fighting."

"No, Sam!" He screamed at her. The panic surging back into his head, drowning him. "Please" he begged. "Let me talk to him." She laughed, quiet and menacing. He winced at the noise, so close to his sons.

"I'm sorry baby. Sammy can't come to the phone right, now." In the distance he could vaguely hear his name being called. His chest constricted. _He should have been there half an hour ago, his baby was calling him and he wasn't there. _

He saw the turn off for the house and hung up on the cruel demon. Pulling up at the house he heard other cars pulling up around him. _Probably the parents of the other lost children. _He whipped around to the back of the car, pulling out every kind of demon killing, maiming or torturing device he could find. _That bitch is a dead woman. _

_XX_

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait. Been super busy with school and stuff. Aaargh I hope it's ok! Please take 10 seconds to tell me what you think. I'll be happy even with a "this story is depressing" or "your taste in music sucks". ANYTHING will do!

Disclaimer: Don't anything, not the boys or the songs.

XX

_I saw her today at the reception,  
>In her glass was a bleeding man,<br>She was practiced at the art of deception,  
>Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands.<br>You can't always get what you want,  
>You can't always get what you want,<br>You can't always get what you want,  
>But if you try sometimes you just might find,<br>You just might find,  
>You get what you need.<em>

_-You Can't Always Get What You Want, Rolling Stones_

He had given up. They both had. Sam lay cold and still in his arms, but he knew he hadn't left him yet. He knew he never would. When the time came they were going together. But as he heard the door squeak open he allowed a small bit of hope to rise at the back of his mind. He pushed it down. It would be Tandia checking on them. Nothing more. But as he distantly heard the sound of not one, but two approaching figures he felt his sluggish heartbeat begin to pick up. Distantly the sound of a conversation wafted into his ears.

"Oh my god" He didn't recognise it but he jolted slightly at the shock in the man's voice. _At what?_ He vaguely heard the sound of some kind of lock being smashed.

"Are they even alive? Who are they?"A gentle hand felt the side of his neck and he willed himself to open his eyes, failing miserably. _Dad? No. He would know his dad's voice anywhere. It wasn't their dad. They weren't being saved. They would never be saved._

"Must be the Winchester kids"

"How do you know?" Soft hands prodded at his leg and sore arm. He couldn't even find the energy to groan.

"This seems to be some kind of eye for an eye thing with the hunter's children. You know, take their kids and take revenge on whatever they did to this demon. That's probably why some kids got off easier than others. These seem to be by far the worst though, so they must be John's."

"Well they won't be for long if we don't get them out of here" He felt soft hands pulling Sam away from him and he let out a soft moan, trying desperately to pull him closer but finding himself too weak . _Great big brother you are. _"Come on kid, we're trying to help, let us get your brother safe." The voice sounded vaguely familiar and there was something comforting about it. They managed to extract the younger child from his brother's grip. The taller of the two adults gasping as he pulled out Sam and took in the long gashes along the 12 year old's front, blood drenched. and the other various injuries on his tiny frame as well as his pale, freezing features. He was disgusted as he found similar, if less serious injuries on Dean. "Eye for an eye, huh? It's a miracle these kids are still breathing. What did John _do _to her?"

"Slaughtered her kid."

"Shit. We need these two out of here. _Now_"

X

They held the kids as gently as they could but they couldn't stop the pain as the kids moved for what was most likely the first time in days, and he felt horrible as Dean cringed every step of the way. Daryl glanced over at his friend, the younger child laying limply in his arms, not saying a word. _At least mine is responding, the little one just looks… for want of a better word… dead. _He studied the young child carefully. He couldn't be more than 11 or 12 but the paleness of his face made him look so much younger. His lashes stood out starkly against his translucent features and his bloodied bangs hung limply over his eyes, the longer bits drooping down over his friends arms _This kid doesn't have much time left. _

He glanced down at Dean and smiled slightly at the child's huge green eyes. He wanted to calm him down, to tell him everything was ok but to be honest the fear in the kid's eyes scared the shit out of him. He had hunted with John and his eldest once a couple of years back and knew Dean to be the type of kid who laughed at the worst pain, who got cockier the more danger he was in. The pure horror in his eyes defied everything that was Dean Winchester.

They made it to the door without a problem, but then, they didn't expect one. The fight had already been fought. 6 hunters had stormed the place, fully loaded and furious, all thinking the same thing. _How stupid must this bitch be? _What they had found had surprised them. She had stood there, in the centre of the room, and laughed at them. She hadn't attacked, yelled at or cursed the hunters, just pinned them to the wall and laughed. They had been forced to stay there, knowing their kids were only meters away while she laughed. Then all at once, she had ripped free of her body and exited the building, leaving a broken and bloody host behind. The sense of dread that had followed them up until then had increased to breaking point.

They had found the kids in the basement. It had taken a while but they did it. So far, the kids had been alright. Although some were found with seemingly random injuries and most were extremely malnourished, the damages were rarely permanent. Until, Daryl and Greg had decided to retrieve the final kids at the end of the corridor. The sight they found appalled them. They knew it should be John holding his children, but John had suffered a relatively small concussion when she had threw them against the wall and after 6 sets of kids had exited alive, they thought they'd allow him to sit tight while they brought out the last pair. John had complied and set out helping the other men who had suffered slight cuts and bruises in their entrances. _If it had of been him, he would have fought tooth and nail to be the first ones to see them. Bloody Winchester, he didn't want to have to be the one who handed over his half-dead sons back to him._

As the two men stepped out of the building he saw the worried father calmly meet his eyes, and stand up to walk over. He went to give his son's rescuers a small, almost encouraging smile but then his eyes landed on the child in his arms and he stopped dead.

XX

Feedback please!


	7. Chapter 7

SOOO sorry about the long wait! Been super amazingly busy. Really sorry about that….

You guys know the drill by now (or at least you should). Reviews are my life.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not the boys or the songs.

XX

_Don't cry now that I've found you_

_Don't cry take a look around you_

_Don't cry it took so long to find you_

_Do what you want but little darling please don't cry_

_-Don't Cry, Asia_

_They'd be fine. _He told himself over and over. He trusted the two young hunters who had gone in to get his sons. He had worked with both of them before and knew they were the innocent type. The type who had started hunting late and could still see the good in the world. They type who would care for the two dying boys in the basement. _6 sets of kids, all relatively fine. Why would his kids be any different? _

He turned as he heard the clang of step against the metal frame of the door and looked into the eyes of his friend, giving an encouraging smile and trying to appear in control. His mask wavered slightly as he took in the fear in the man's eyes and noticed the thing he was holding in his hands. No, not a thing. A child. His child. He felt himself pale as he took in the blood-soaked form that hung limply in his arms.

He didn't feel his feet hitting the floor as he raced over to his eldest, desperately searching his rescuer's eyes for any sign that his sons were alive. He breathed a sigh of relief as Daryl nodded and quickly looked down to take stock of his injuries. The glazed green eyes staring back at him had him reeling back in shock. _He was conscious. That was a good sign, right? _

"Dean?" He whispered. "Come on kiddo, talk to me." The injured hunter lifted his head wearily, his eyes moving unfocused around the room, before settling on his father. He saw his eldest's eyes grow wide with realisation and a small smile touch his lips before disappearing. _He realised Sammy isn't here. Wait where is Sammy? _He turned to look around Daryl to the other man but was stopped by the weak pull at his sleeve. He focused his attention back on Dean. "Yeah, dude?"

"Sammy?" The choked voice managed to gasp. "Please. Sammy."

"I'll tell you when I know, ok?" He patted him softly on the head and walked around Daryl to find his youngest and felt the sudden need to throw up. _And he'd thought Dean was bad. _Sam was unconscious, breathing quick and shallow. He pressed his hand to his neck but jolted away as he felt the icy coldness and erratic pulse belonging to his son. _Oh god. _He gave the two older men a meaningful look and began to run towards the car. "We need to get them to a hospital. Let's go."

X

He had to admit, John had handled it well. If it had of been his own son he was holding in his arms right now there was no way he would have been able to hold it together like the eldest Winchester had. Dean was stirring weakly in his arms and muttering under his breath. He had tried to keep him awake once John had left to look at Sam but he knew there was no point, Dean would listen to two people and two people only. _Damn Winchesters._

The journey to the car was a struggle. It wasn't far, and he tried his hardest to make sure the kid was comfortable but he knew it was useless. He was just too beat up. He slid into the car and felt his close friend slide in after him and the sounds of the youngest beginning to stir. _God knows how much pain he must be in. _He looked down at Dean to see the huge green eyes open again. _He's so pale. _He was saying something but it was too quiet to make out. He leant down to listen to what he had to say and he nearly broke at what he heard.

"Sammy?" the older brother whispered. "Please. Please give me Sammy. Please… he… please… he needs me." Dean was the type of kid who would rather die than be forced into saying his pleases and thank yous and yet here he was, begging to see his brother. He was squirming now, trying to get to Sam.

"He's right here, Dean. You're both gonna be fine. You need to stop moving. You're just gonna hurt yourself." Tears slid down Dean's face and he gasped in shock at the brokenness in the tough kid's voice as he pleaded to let him have his brother.

From beside him he heard the innocent voice of their youngest. He could Greg telling him that Dean was ok. That he was gonna be fine and the tears in the child's voice as he called his brother's name. _For god's sakes hurry up John. _John hadn't said a word since they started driving and he knew that it was only determination that kept him from breaking down, so he let him drive on in silence. He looked down at the tears streaking down the freckled face and the way that both brothers wriggled against them. He was amazed as they gasped and moaned in pain but continued to try and get away from the strong arms keeping them from their sibling. They could hear the other crying out and they fought hard with what little strength they had left to get to each other. _They need each other. Having the other there was the only reason they held on for so long. These brothers need to be together. _

He knew it was true and no matter how much pain it put them in, it would do them more good than being separated from each other. Slowly, he looked over and nodded to Greg. Greg looked worried, but knew exactly what his friend meant. Carefully, he reached his arms under the struggling child and pulled him over to rest in Daryl's lap. Daryl pushed Dean away from him slightly and allowed Sam to rest between him and his sibling, the top of his head resting against Dean's collarbone. Sam froze as he was lifted into the air and pushed up against his eldest brother, eyes squeezed closed against the pain, and he swore he saw the young child's nose tweak as if actually sniffing his sibling's jacket. He opened his eyes and stared up at his still struggling brother, a look of breathless relief taking over his features.

"D…Dean?" He whispered, hope lacing his words. The eldest brother looked down and instantly stopped moving. He looked at his sibling for a second before breathing out a huge sigh of relief and wrapping his hands around his baby brother, whispering soothing words. Sam buried his head in Dean's jacket and sobbed quietly, whispering thanks to a higher power for letting them be together. Daryl knew he'd done the right thing. Dean stroke Sam's bloody hair and for the first time since he had first lay eyes on him Sam relaxed, breathing in his brother. He heard Sam mutter something and a small smile passed across Dean's face.

"Love you too, bitch." He heard him whisper before he buried his head in Sam's hair and they both faded away.


End file.
